Skylanders: Evolved Army
Skylanders: Evolved Army is the huge sequel to Skylanders: Superchargers. It is made by TBDT and Inferno999 Plot Many Years ago, before the Giants or even Portal Masters themselves, Skylands was at peace because of it's guardians, the evolved army, however, the first portal masters were soon born, and the Evolved Army attacked them. The portal masters fought back, led by the first dark portal master and won, but the good portal masters realised their mistake and a war broke out between the dark and good, leading to the fight with Kaos now. But, the dardastly Dark portal master has assembled the kaos team and the 10 elemental weapons to claim Skylands. Skylands' only hope is the newly awakened Evolved Army and the new Battle Mechas. Features Evolved Army The Evolved Army is a team that can evolve into stronger forms. The evolved forms are stronger, faster and better. They can also fuse to create Fused Skylanders, or Fused Evolutions. Fused Skylanders are 2 non-evolved Evolved Army skylanders fused. They can use attacks from both skylanders. The Fused Evolutions are fusions of evolved Evolved Army skylanders that are the best skylanders in the game. Battle Mechas The Battle Mechas are huge robotic skylanders piloted by the best drivers in the universe. They are played with from the inside and give a new, first-person experience as the drivers, steering the Battle Mechas, shooting huge missiles and not knowing whats behind your back. Cores There are 20 new cores in this game, each with unique abilities and more! Reposes There are 20 reposes, all with new movepools and more. New Gameplay The game has ???+ New gameplay features that are: * New Water Mechanics * Anti-Gravity Areas * More Hazards with the element of the Skylander having to do with the damage taken * New Creator Mode!- Make and publish levels * Elemental Weapons that when obtained give a boost to Skylanders of thier element * New Air Mechanics * Death Zones that kill you when you are in it for too long * Arenas feature hordes of enemies to kill in levels * New Quick Play mode!- Shorter of everything but faster enemies and things * Magic Items with special, game-changing effects * Trappable Villains can now be used alongside Skylanders and other villains * Skystones is remade to /Skystones Rebooted/ Levels Moonlit Meadows The game starts with a cutscene showing Flynn, Cali, Tessa, Sharpfin, Hugo, Avril and a reformed Wolfgang (yes, he's a main NPC) gazing at the sunset. Master Eon's introduction plays and the level starts with a ship crashing in the distance. Cali says they should help and the NPCs head ahead while skylander must fight Chompies, Greebles and Drow Soldiers. The player then needs to push blocks to trap a monster. When the part is won they find the ship and fight more Greebles, Chompies and Drow. Inside they find Master Eon and a new character called Ryu. They are taken to the Skylands Island where it is pristine like the original Skylands. The Skylanders must defend the group from Crow-bar. It has a fire gate, a dark gate, a traptanium gate and a magic and fire swap gate. The m&f sg has a sneak swap zone and the Dark gate has the story scroll. After Level At Skylands Island, they meet the members of it but a Greebles airship comes and steals Sharpfin, Hugo, Wolfgang, Avril and Ryu. The player can talk to Tessa when they want to follow the GA to Boulder Outpost. At SI, the player can play Skystones Rebooted, shop, do daily puzzles and swap zones. Boulder Outpost At Boulder Outpost, the Skylander finds Sheriff Wheelock who tells them he has been chasing down an outburst of Pirates, Chompies, Drow, Greebles and Earth Geargolems. The player needs to then fight those enemies untill they find Flynn and Tessa, who crashed up ahead. They will say Flynn found a disc and when the skylander puts it in the player in the chompy infested ship, a cutscene will play with Kaos telling Glumshanks about his 10 elemental weapons. Glumshanks says the Skylanders are after them and they need to place the others before the weapons are found so the Doomstructor is powered. The skylander is then attacked by Rock Shock. There is one earth gate that has the story scroll and multiple swap zones. After Level After Returning to Boulder Outpost, the Skylander can go to Tessa to continue to Gravel Mountains but is advised to meet Tibet to put a LT on a pedestal. Gravel Mountains At the gravel mountains, Wheelock will be back and he will instruct the player to climb the mountains, Diamond Mine Gloomy Graveyard Hauntalot Halloween House Haunted Forest Skylanders Evolved Army Magic * Inkstain > Oilspill * Wormhole > Black Hole Life * Hover Bug > Bug Bomb * Froghopper > Poison Arrow Fire * Hotfoot > Roadrunner * Flameflier > Phoenix Water * Aqua Wave > Tsunami Crusher * Rip Jaw > Waterhazard Undead * Bone Basher > Skeleton Stomper * Scare-Dryer > Scare Conditioner Earth * Rock-Roller > Boulder Dash * Rumble Tumble > Boxing Ring Air * Supersonic > Screecher * Shurikane > Stormchucks Tech * Armour Farmer > Titan * Cable Dude > Hardwire Light * Meteorlight > Comet Flash * Taser > Laser Beam Dark * Shadon > Dark Tooth * Atlas > Kronos Battle Mechas Magic * Mastermech * Robo Spell Life * Cyborg * Biohazard Fire * Furnace * Smelter Belter Water * Fish Tank * Submarine Undead * Bomb Bone * Skelebot Earth * Gaia * Demolition Derby Air * Winglider * Jumbo Jet Tech * Tron * Pixelated Light * Shine Mine * Lamp Fight Dark * Dodger * Shadodge Cores Magic * Sweet Beam * Mirror Image Life *Wildflower *Yoshi Fire * Molten * Bombarrel Water * Swordfish * Aqua Aqua Undead *Necromandrill *Skelebomb Dark *Dark Matter *Black Mole Light * Pikachu * Focus Beam Earth * Battle Boar * Golump Air * Ork Feather * Nado Tech * Teleporter * Spring Bot Reposes Magic * Super Storm Spyro * Cosmos Star Strike Tech * Mega Blast Trigger Happy * Boom Boom Chopper Fire * Lava Blast Eruptor * Fire Fighter Hot Dog Water * Harpoon Strike Gill Grunt * Tsunami Strike Zap Life * Outlaw Stealth Elf * Melon Master Camo Undead * Combat Clasher Chop Chop * Metal Funny Bone Earth * Super Shark Terrafin * Rubble Rocker Bash Air * Spinner Storm Whirlwind * Titanium Claw Scratch Light * Sun Streak Spotlight Dark * Moon Master Blackout Packs Console Starter: Hover Bug, Death Ray, Pikachu, Super Storm Spyro 3DS Starter: Rip Jaw, Jumbo Jet, Yoshi, Mega Blast Trigger Happy Dark Starter Pack: Dark Hover Bug, Dark Taser, Dark Pikachu, Dark Yoshi, Dark Gaia, Dark Furnace Legendary Starter Pack: Legendary Rip Jaw, Legendary Biohazard, Legendary Battle Boar Single Pack: Any Skylander Double Pack: Any 2 Skylanders Triple Pack: Any 3 Skylanders Mega Pack: Any 5 Skylanders Enemies * Chompy * Greeble * Greeble Cannonhauler * Drow Soldier * Drow Beserker * Drow Lance Master * Drow Giant * Troll Gunner * Troll Crusher * Troll Levitator * Troll Mage Master * Troll Battle Bomber * Troll Cannon * Cyclops * Chompy Flameburst * Chompy Frostflower * Chompy Rustbud * Cyclops Gazermage * Cyclops Beserker * Cyclops Sharpshooter * Cyclops Mammoth * Stormclops * Evilized Sugarbat * Evilized Kngarat * Evilized Snowroller * Evilized Troll * Chompy Pastepetal * K-Bot Goopgunner * K-Bot Mineminer * Arkeyan Barrel Cannon * Arkeyan Spreadshooter * Chompy Bot 9000 * Chompy Blitzbloom * Arkeyan Ultron * Arkeyan Knuckleduster * Arkeyan Blazeshooter * Bone Chompy * Chompy Boomblossoms * Goo Chompies * Pirate Chompies * Cyclops Dragon * Cyclops Chopper * Shield Shredder * Scrap Shooter * Krakenstein * Evilized Boghog * Fire Geargolem * Life Geargolem * Undead Geargolem * Water Geargolem * Tech Geargolem * Magic Geargolem * Earth Geargolem * Air Geargolem * Light Geargolem * Dark Geargolem * Vortex Geargolem * Ice Geargolem * Clock Geargolem * Grumblebum Thrasher * Air Spell Punk * Life Spell Punk * Earth Spell Punk * Tech Spell Punk * Undead Spell Punk * Magic Spell Punk * Water Spell Punk * Light Spell Punk * Dark Spell Punk * Fire Spell Punk * Time Spell Punk * Squiddler * Blastaneer * Squidface Brute * Seadog Skipper * Seadog Pirate * Captain K9 * Trollverines * Evilized Yeti * Evilized Gillman * Evilized Mabu * Evilized Chompy * Shark Shooter Chompy * Magnet Chompy * Stompy * Pirate * Brawlrus DLC The game currently has 1 DLC, a HTYD crossover. It includes: Monstrous Nightmare (Fire), Gronckle (Earth), Scauldron (Water), Thunderdrum (Air), Deadly Nadder (Life), Bone Knapper (Undead), Night Fury (Dark), Fireworm Queen (Light), Changewing (Magic) and Typhoonerang (Tech) Villains Magic * Focus Pocus (Kaos Team) * Masterpiece * Spell Shooter * Evilized Spyro Tech * Boom Bot 3000 (Kaos Team) * Bot Blaster * Crowbot * Evilized Trigger Happy Fire * Frying Pan (Kaos Team) * Burnt Up * Torcher Scorcher * Evilized Eruptor Water * Shark Shot (Kaos Team) * Crow-bar * Waterworks * Evilized Gill Grunt Earth * Rockslide (Kaos Team) * Crater Crasher * Rock Shock * Evilized Terrafin Air * Air Scare (Kaos Team) * Skyline * Bungee * Evilized Whirlwind Life * Life Knife (Kaos Team) * Jungle Jumper * Smacktus * Evilized Stealth Elf Undead * The Headless Horseman (Kaos Team) * Zomboom * Bone Stone * Evilized Chop Chop Light * Flash Fright (Kaos Team) * Fight Light * Light Fright * Evilized Spotlight Dark * Psy Kwon Do (Kaos Team) * Shadow Falcon * Stackout * Evilized Blackout